the mage of makai
by winterdown
Summary: dunia sihir dengan berbagai akar permasalahan yang menimbulkan konflik, dengan tiga orang yang dianggap sebagai akar kejahatan, menciptakan monster-monster. Mampukah mereka bertahan dari semua cobaan?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

Summary :

Pair :

Terlihat seorang pemuda dengan perawakan tegap dan tampan sedang berjalan di antara pepohonan, rambut pirang cerah-nya bagaikan tanda pengenal tersendiri baginya, ya dialah namikaze naruto,seorang penyihir pengembara, tidak terikat oleh guild manapun 'sampai sekarang'. Dia sekarang sedang menuju sebuah desa untuk tempat menginapnya karna telah menempuh perjalanan yang sangat jauh. Tidak lama kemudian dia akhirnya sampai di sebuah desa yang cukup ramai, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menginap di sini. Setelah lama mencari dia akhirnya memilih sebuah penginapan di pusat desa tesebut, karena menurutnya lebih murah.

"hah…melelahkan sekali..besok mau kemana lagi mencari buruanku itu? Hah merepotkan sekali." Katanya sambil naik ketempat tidur.

Naruto mulai menutup matanya untuk mengingat-ingat semua petualangannya selama ini. Hingga dia sampai pada suatu ingatan yang sudah sangat lama, seseorang yang mampu merebut hatinya setelah beberapa bulan tinggal bersama, tetapi dia harus meninggalkannya untuk pergi berpetualang kembali, dia tidak mungkin membawa mereka mengingat dia adalah penyihir yang memiliki banyak musuh yang mungkin pasti akan membahayakan mereka. Naruto mengingat semua tingkah gadis itu, tingkah yang sangat lucu menurutnya dan dapat berbaur di segala ke adan dan tidak membeda-bedakan orang lain. Dia merindukannya, dan naruto telah membuat suatu keputusan yang baru, yaitu dia akan pergi mengunjungi gadis tersebut , ke guild yang ditempati gadis tersebut ….FAIRY TAIL.

.

Skip time.

.

Hari ini naruto bangun dengan semangat yang membara untuk memulai petualangannya kembali dan menuju guild yang akan ditujunya dan mungkin akan bergabung dengannya.

"yosh…hari ini aku akan berangkat, tetapi aku harus menyelesaikan buruan terakhirku." Katanya dengan penuh semangat di depan penginapannya sehingga dia ditatap aneh oleh orang-orang.

Dengan santai naruto pergi dari desa tersebut dengan santai.

Setelah berjalan cukup jauh dari desa tersebut narutopun mengeluarkan sebuah buku yang berisi daftar penyihir-penyihir yang dapat dijual kepalanya di pasar gelap. Setelah membolak balik buku tersebut dia akhirnya sampai pada sebuah halaman yang berisi data seorang yang memiliki harga cukup tinggi.

"hm..inikah buruanku? Harganya lumayan juga, tetapi aku harus berhati-hati menghadapi iblis yang satu ini" gumamnya sambil menutup bukunya kembali, dan data dari buruannya adalah :

_Nama : zabuza momochi &amp; yuki haku._

_Jenis kelamin : L &amp; P_

_Julukan : the demond _

_Tipe sihir :holder magic &amp; elements magic_

_Harga kepala : 1.000.000 ryo &amp; 850.000 ryo_

_Level : A__-level &amp; A-level_

_Keterangan : sangat meresahkan masyarakat karena selalu memeras penduduk, mereka selalu bersama sama dan tidak kenal ampun dalam membunuh. Sudah banyak hunter yang memburu mereka tetapi tidak satupun yang berhasil kembali. Diketahui bahwa zabuza bertarung menggunakan pedang besar yang sangat kuat sebagai holder magic dan juga dapat menggunakan element magic yaitu 'air', sedangkan partnernya haku dapat menggunakan sihir element yang sudah digabungkan yaitu sihir es dan diketahui dia sudah sangat handal dalam menggunakan sihirnya tersebut._

.

.

Sekarang naruto sedang berjalan dengan santainya hingga ia mendengar ledakan beruntun dari arah sampingnya sekitar 100 meter, dengan cepat dia berlari kearah ledakan itu dengan cepat, setelah sampai dia menyeringai dengan senangnya melihat apa yang ada di depannya, ya didepannya kini telah berdiri sosok zabuza dengan angkuh dengan pedang besarnya di punggungnya, dan juga di sampingnya ada seorang perempuan dengan rambut sepunggung yang memegang jarum-jarum yang terbuat dari es.

Kemudian naruto mencari thu dengan siapa zabuza sedang bertarung sekarang dan dia melihat banyaknya hunter magic yang sudah tewas tak bernyawa dengan keadaan yang memprihatinkan, yah bayangkan saja badan terbelah, kepala punting, dsb. Tanpa membuang waktu naruto berjalan dengan kedepan sambil bersiap siap bertarung.

"wau…seperti yang dikabarkan _the demond_ memang sangat kuat, bahkan hunter level a dihabisi dengan mudah oleh mereka" kata naruto memuji mereka.

"heh..jika kau berani majulah, aku sedang tidak ingin main-main" kata zabuza

"baiklah kalau itu maumu" kata naruto.

"_**katon : goukakyu no jutsu " **_ teriak naruto menyebutkan sihirnya sambil menyemburkan api dalam intensitas yang sangat besar kearah zabuza.

"_**suiton : suuryodan na jutsu" **_teriak zabuza sambil merentangkan tangannya ke depen sehingga dari belakangnya muncul seekor naga yang terbuat dari air mengarah ke bola api naruto. Ledakan pun terjadi ketika dua sihir elemen yang saling bertolak belakang itu bertabrakan dan menghasilkan ledakan skala sedang. Sekarang area tersebut telah dipenuhi oleh kabut.

"_elements magic _ya?" kata zabuza dengan sinis, tetapi dia langsung mengarahkan pedangnya kedepan dengan gerakan memblokir, dan betul saja sebuah pedang dengan gerakan vertical dari atas ke bawah berhasil dia tahan, sedangkan haku yang dari tadi menonton melompat kebelakang, dan dengan cekatan dia melemparkan jarum-jarum es yang dia ciptakan kearah musuhnya di depan. Sedangkan naruto yang mengetahui hal tersebut dengan cepat melompat kesamping kiri sejajar dengan zabuza,

"_**futon : rasengan"**_ teriaknya dengan kuat sambil menghantamkan sihirnya yang berupa pusaran angin yang sangat kencang kearah punggung zabuza, tetapi zabuza dengan cepat menahannya dengan pedang besar-nya. Sedangkan dengan naruto merasakan insting bahaya dari belakang dia langsung menunduk, dan benar saja sebuah pedang yang terbuat dari es nyaris memenggal kepalanya. Den dengan gesit dia langsung berguling kesamping kiri tetapi zabuza dengan cepat menyebetkan pedangnya kearah naruto.

Trank….. slab.

Naruto berhasil menahan laju pedang zabuza dengan pedangnya kemudian dia sedikit memerengkan kepalanga kekiri menghindari senbon haku.

"lumayan juga" gumam zabuza dan naruto bersamaan.

Zabuza kemudian menarik pedangnya kembali diikuti oleh haku dan naruto dengan sangat cepat menghilang dari tempatnya sebelumnya yang membuat zabuza dan haku kaget.

"lumayan juga untuk kalian _the demond,_ tetapi sepertinya kita harus mulai serius"kata naruto dengan menyarungkan kembali pedangnya.

"heh tidak kusangka aku akan bertemu denganmu di sini, seorang pengembara yang sangat kuat, _the mage of makai._ Suatu kehormatan kepadaku dan juga haku" kata zabuza.

"baiklah…mari kita mulai" kata naruto sambil menundukkan badannya, dan menghilang dari pandangan dengan cepat

Haku dan zabuza memasang posisi siaga, mereka tau orang yang mereka lawan ini, orang yang sudah banyak membunuh penyihir-penyihir buronan.

"ARGH…." Sebuah teriakan kesakitan terdengar disamping zabuza dan ketika dia melihat kesamping dia sudah melihat haku dengan kaki kiri yang terputus dan haku sedang berlutut menahan sakit dengan kaki kanan-nya, sedangkan zabuza menajamkan semua indranya.

'sial aku tidak dapat menolong haku dalam keadaan begini.' Pikirnya

"_**futon : rasensuriken" **_terdengar sebuah suara dari arah belakang mereka, dan ketika mereka melihat kebelakang sebuah energy sihir elemen angin berbentuk suriken dengan konsentrasi tinggi mengarah dengan cepat kepada mereka.

Sekarang adalah saat yang membingungkan bagi zabuza, dia bias saja selamat tetapi belum tentu dengan haku, tetapi apabila dia membawa haku maka waktu tidak akan tepat melihat kecepatan sihir tersebut. Tetapi ketika dia melihat haku, dia melihat haku menatapnya dengan pandangan pasrah.

"pergilah tidak ada waktu lagi" kata haku

"maaf…" gumam zabuza dengan pelan sambil mengeratkan pegangannya terhadap pedangnya, sedangkan haku hanya tersenyum. Kemudian zabuza langsung berlari dengan cepat kearah kiri menjauhi.

.

DUAR…DUAR…

.

Terengar bunyi ledakan dari arah haku sebelumnya, sedangkan zabuza menahan emosi mati-matian melihat rekannya mati dengan mudah. Dia kemudian melihat naruto tepat berdiri di dekat mayat haku sambil memegang pedang. Zabuza yang melihatnya langsung menyerang tanpa berpikir.

'bodoh..mudah terpancing emosi' pikir naruto

Trank..trank…trankk…trank…tak

Zabuza hanya dapat membulatkanmata tidak percaya melihat pedangnya tidak ada lagi ditangannya tetapi sudah tertancap jauh di suatu pohon. Dengan cepat zabuza mundur kebelakang

"_**suiton : teppoudama no jutsu" **_ teriaknya dengan lantang kemudian menyemburkan peluru-peluru air kearah naruto.

"_**katon : dai endan"**_ dalam waktu hampir bersamaan naruto menyemburkan peluru-peluru api kearah zabuza

.

WUSH…..

.

Sekali lagi asap tebal menutupi area sekitar, zabuza harus menajamkan semua indranya, tetapi dia harus dikejutkan karena ada sebuah benda dingin dilehernya

"_**futon : atsugai" **_ sebuah bisikan terdengar ditelinganya

.

WUSH…DUAR…

.

Sebuah tekanan angin dengan dia sebagai pusatnya menghilangkan kabut-kabut yang ada di sekitar merekan dan menunjukkan posisi zabuza dan naruto sekarang. Naruto dengan pedangnya yang mengalung di leher zabuza

"ada kata perpisahan…zabuza" gumam naruto

"shit.."…crash,,

"kuanggap itu sebagai kata perpisahan." Kata naruto yang memotong kepala zabuza.

Kemudian dia memungut kepala zabuza dan berjalan kearah haku dan dengan cepat memotong kepalanya, naruto kemudian memasukkan kepala mereka kedalam sebuah kantong dan meletakannya di punggungnya, dan berjalan dengan santai. Meninggalkan bekas pertarungan mereka.

.

.

SKIP TIME

.

.

Setelah menukarkan kepala zabuza dan haku dengan uang naruto langsung menuju tempat guild fairy tail berada, guild yang dia tuju.

Naruto terus berjalan menembus hutan-hutan, dan sesekali beristirahat, sekarang dia sedang beristirahat di pinggir sungai yang mengalir dengan tenang. Naruto pun mengambil sesuatu dari tas kecil yang selalu dibawanya, sebuah kain, kemudian dia membuka kain tersebut, dan tampaklah 5 kunci yang terbuat dari platinum, dengan adanya angka yang tertulis di kunci tersebut yaitu angka 2,4,6,8,dan 9. Kunci-kunci tersebut adalah kunci lagendaris yang dapat memenggil spirit biju, hewan raksasa yang kekuatannya sangat besar dan ditentukan oleh jumlah ekornya, ada 9 kunci platinum. Tetapi dia hanya menyukai yang berekor 9 karena menurutnya lebih kuat dan cerdik, sedangkan dia tidak pernah menggunakan kunci yang lain.

"hah….mungkin aku akan memberikannya kepada orang lain nantinya."katanya sambil berjalan kembali.

.

.

Skip time.

.

.

Sekarang naruto sudah berdiri di depan sebuah gerbang, dengan perlahan dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah bangunan yang megah dengan tulisan 'FAIRY TAIL' di depannya. Dengan senyum yang mengembang dia melangkah memasuki gedung itu.

Sesampainya di dalam naruto langsung mendapati sebuah ruangan yang bagus dengan banyak orang-orang duduk bercanda ria sambil minum-minum, tetapi kedatangannya menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang yang ada di dalam, tetapi naruto tetap berjalan dengan tenang karah depan tanpa menghiraukan tatapan mereka .

'ti..tidak mungkin..aku harus melaporkan ini kepada nee-san' piker seseorang bernama elfman strauss sambil dengan cepat berlari kearah belakang guild di mana kakaknya berada.

"hei…siapa kamu?" kata seseorang berambut pink AKA natsu kepada naruto, sedangkan naruto hanya memandangnya dengan datar seolah tidak suka dangan cara bicara natsu. Tetapi sebaliknya natsu semakin emosi karena pertanyaannya tidak dijawab oleh orang asing tersebut

"kau…" teriak natsu sambil berlari kearah naruto bersiap meninjunya.

Tap

Dengan santai naruto langsung menangkap tangan natsu yang ingin meninjunya kemudian melemparkannya kearah kanan, merasa deremehkan natsu bersiap-siap menyerang kembali tetapi terhentikan oleh sebuah suara.

"hentikan.." makaroov berdiri dengan tenang menatap kearah bawah di mana semua anggota guildnya berada.

'kenapa dia di sini.'pikirnya melihat pemuda di bawahnya.

"apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"kata makaroov kepada pemuda dibawahnya.

"aku…"semua orang menunggu jawaban dari naruto termasuk makaroov

"ingin bergabung dengan guild ini" kata naruto dengan tenang,tetap berefek besar bagi makaroov, dan menimbulkan kemarahan kepada natsu karena merasa diremehkan

"hei uru…"" diam natsu." Perkataan natsu terpotong oleh makaroov yang melihat tajam pemuda di bawahnya.

"kenapa kau ingin bergabung dengan guild ini? Setauku kau adalah penyih tidak pernah mau masuk ke guild manapun, bahkan sudah banyak guild yang menawarimu, tetapi kenapa ke guild kami?" kata makaroob dengan nada curiga

"kerena…"

DUAR…DUARRR…DUARR

semua orang terkejut melihat mirajane dengan _**satan soul**_-nya, menyerang pemuda di depannya dengan ganas sampai terlempar, sedangkan di sampingnya elfman merutuki kebodohannya sendiri karena tidak tau akan terjadi hal seperti ini.

Tap..tap..tap..

Suara langkah kaki menggema dari balik debu yang tercipta karena naruto yang ditinju mira.

"sepertinya kau tambah ganas ne…mira-chan" kata seseorang dengan lembut dari balik debu itu

"jangan panggil aku dengan nada seperti itu dan jangan dengan nama itu,..BRENGSEK" teriak mira sambil melaju kearah naruto dengan tinjuan yang sudah disiapkan, semua orang terkejut melihat mira yang selalu bisa tersenyum tetapi sekarang malah mengamuk seperti banteng liar.

Tap…

Dan sekali lagi semua orang harus membelalakkan matanya melihat pukulan mira yang sangat kuat dapat ditahan dengan mudah oleh pemuda di hadapan mereka. Tetapi seakan tidak mau berhenti mira mencoba menendang kepala naruto kembali, tetapi tetap masih dapat ditahan. Mira kemudian mundur kembali, dan bersiap menyerang…

"berhenti…." Teriak makaroov untuk kesekian kalintya dan menghentikan serangan mira.

"mira masuk ke ruanganku. Segera" perintah makaroov, sedangkan mira mencoba menenangkan dirinya dan melangkah he arah kantor guild master-nya.

Melihat mira sudah menjauh makaroov melihat naruto yang masuh berdiri tenang dengan jubah orangenya ( kayak waktu naruto melawan pain), sambil memasang senyum polos.

"jadi kenapa kau ingin bergabung dengan guild ini? Dan kenapa aku harus menerimamu melihat kejadian tadi?" kata makaroov

"hahahaha…ma,ma, dia ternyata sudah semakin kuat ya, kalo boleh kutau apa level-nya ne,makaroov?" Tanya naruto

"kau melawan salah satu s-rank mage fairy tail"jawab makaroov dengan bangga.

"aku ingin bergabung dengan guild ini karena aku ingin berjumpa dengannya saja, dan juga tadi itu, dia hanya sedikit kesal kepadaku. Bukan begitu elfman.?" Tanya naruto, sedangkan elfman langsung di suguhi pandangan bertanya oleh semua orang. Karena tidak ingin membuang waktu, elfman pun hanya mengangguk.

"baiklah….lucy, berikan dia tanda fairy tail" kata makaroov memerintah yang mengejutkan semua orang

"baiklah master.,."kata lucy sambil mengajak naruto pergi

"sekarang semua kembali seperti semula."kata makaroov

.

.

Sedangkan di tempat naruto, dia sekarang sedang duduk di sebuah kursi menunggu intruksi dari lucy, tetapi pandangannya tidak lepas dari beberapa orang yang memandangnya tajam, seolah mengajak bertarung.

"mau warna apa?"sebuah suara lembut menghilangkan fokusnya

"orange, dan ditaroh di lengan kiri" jawab naruto kepada lucy.

"um ano…" "naruto" kata naruto menyebutkan namanya.

"ah, aku lucy, dan ngomong-ngomong kenapa naruto-san tadi bertengkar dengan mira-san?"Tanya lucy

"hanya masa lalu, dan kalau boleh tau kau menggunakan sihir tipe apa?" jawab dan Tanya naruto

" aku penyihir kunci.." jawab lucy dengan senyuman.

Sedangkan naruto hanya tersenyum, kemudian mengambil sesuatu yang tertutup kain dari dalam tasnya yang membuat lucy bingung, tetapi ketika dibuka lucy langsung diam tanpa kata-kata melihat apa yang di depannya, 5 dari Sembilan kunci platinum lagendaris. Tiba-tiba dua dari 5 kunci itupun bersinar dengan terang dan terbang kearah lucy, sedangkan lucy bingung sedangkan naruto tersenyum

"tidak kusangka ekor dua dan enam memilihmu sebagai pemegangnya."

"hah?" sedangkan lucy bingung sendiri

"ambil dan jagalah kunci tersebut" kata naruto

" wah…" sedangkan lucy langsung berlari keluar guild yang membuat semua orang bingung, termasuk naruto, tetapi ketika mendengar lucy

"kunci platinum yang lagendaris, aku memanggilmu ekor dua matatabi, untuk datang" teriak lucy yang langsung memunculkan cahaya terang

"owh sheat…" gumam naruto tidak jelas

Dan ketika sinar itu menghilang semua orang dibuat terkejut akan kedatangan sesosok kucing berekor dua dengan besar yang berlebihan dan berapi-api( bayangin aja matatabi di naruto) muncul sedangkan lucy matanya sudah bersinar-sinar. Tetapi naruto mendapat pandangan bertanya dari semua orang dan makaroov yang keluar karena melihat cahaya.

"mati aku…" gumam naruto sambil menepuk keningnya.


	2. chapter 2

Naruto x fairy tail

Naruto and fairy tail don't mine

Naruto x mirajane

Hanya sebuah cerita daari author yang belum berpengalaman

Tolong baca dan berikan komen anda

Thanks.

Summary : dunia sihir dengan berbagai akar permasalahan yang menimbulkan konflik, dengan tiga orang yang dianggap sebagai akar kejahatan, menciptakan monster-monster. Mampukah mereka bertahan dari semua cobaan?

Chapter 2.

.

.

.

Xxxxxx**winterdown**xxxxxX

Sekarang ini disebuah ruangan yang mewah terlihat tiga orang dalam ruangan tersebut yang tidak lain adalah lucy yang memasang wajah menyesal sambil menunduk, makaroov yang menunjukkan wajah kesal dan juga naruto yang memasang wajah tenang seolah tidak bersalah.

"jadi apa maksud semua ini?" Tanya makaroov dengan kesal.

"hn..seperti yang kau tau tidak ada maksud." Jawab naruto sekenaknya.

"apa yang tidak ada maksud?" Tanya makaroov bertambah kesal.

"ma..maaf master aku tidak sengaja, ini bukan salah naruto-san tetapi salahku, aku hanya terlalu senang tadi" jawab lucy sangat-sangat menyesal.

"nah kau dengar sendiri kan makaroov, dia sudah mengatakan siapa yang salah dan siapa yang tidak bersalah." Tanya naruto sambil menunjuk lucy dengan jempolnya.

"hah dasar kalian…apalagi kau naruto tidak bisakah kau merasa bersalah sedikit.?" Tanya makaroov.

"untuk apa aku merasa bersalah sedangkan aku tidak merasa pernah melakukan kesalahan." Kata naruto sangat-sangat-sangat sekenaknya.

"kau..grrr…huh, baiklah lucy pergilah sedangkan kau tetap disini" kata makaroov dengan tampang kesal di akhir kalimatnya.

"ha'I master/ hn" jawab naruto dan lucy bersamaan.

Setelah lucy keluar sekarang tersisalah naruto dan makaroov sedang duduk berhadap-hadapan dalam waktu yang lumayan lama bagi naruto. Dan karena merasa kesal naruto pun langsung bertanya.

"jadi apa maumu kakek tua makaroov?" Tanya naruto yang sudah mulai kesal

"setidaknya tunggulah sialan, seharusnya kau memanggilku master di sini, karena akulah master guild ini. Dan aku hanya ingin mengatakan kalau kau langsung menjadiduduk berhadap-hadapan dalam waktu yang lumayan lama bagi naruto. Dan karena merasa kesal naruto pun langsung bertanya.

"jadi apa maumu kakek tua makaroov?" Tanya naruto yang sudah mulai kesal

"setidaknya tunggulah sialan, seharusnya kau memanggilku master di sini, karena akulah master guild ini. Dan aku hanya ingin mengatakan kalau kau langsung menjadi s-clas mage di guild ini mengingat kemampuanmu yang sudah terkenal kesemua penjuru dunia ini. Jadi tidak ada salahnya, dan juga pastilah semua orang akan langsung setuju." Kata makaroov dengan kesal

"yeh memang semestinya derajatku disitu, penyihir seperti aku memang harus ditempatkan dilevel tersebut." Kata neruto dengan sombongnya sambil melipat tangannya didada.

"kuharap kau segera meninggalkan ruanganku ini, aku sudah malas melihatnu" usir makaroov dengan tidak etisnya.

"baiklah.." kemudian naruto pergi keluar dari pintu

Akhirnya setelah pintu tertutup makaroov segera menghela nafas, tetapi itu tidak berlangsung lama ketika pintu kembali terbuka dan menunjukkan wajah naruto kembali.

"apa lagi?!" Tanya makaroov dengan sangat kesal

"oh aku Cuma mau nanya tadi mirajane pergi kemana setelah kau nasihati?" Tanya naruto kepada makaroov

"dia pergi kesungai di hutan dibelakang guild, itu yang dia katakana. Sekarang cepat menyingkir dari situ.

"baiklah…ja ne" kata naruto melambaikan tangannya.

Xxxxxx**winterdown**xxxxxX

Akhirnya setelah berjalan cukup jauh naruto-pun langsung menemukan mirajane yang sedan terduduk desebuah batu besar dipinggiran sungai sambil memandang air sungai yang mengalir dengan tenang. Dengan senyum memngembang naruto secara perlahan berjalan kearah mira. Setelah dibelakang mirajane naruto langsung memegang pundaknya. Mirajane yang tidak menyadari kehadiran naruto langsung terkejut saat sepasang tangan kekar menyentuh pundaknya.

Ketika membalikkan badan yang dilihatnya adalah naruto yang sedang tersenyum kearahnya, seketika rasa marah mirajane langsung meningkat kembali, dengan kasar dia mendorong tubuh naruto menjauhi tubuhnya,

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" desis mirajane dengan tajam.

"menengokmu, aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi denganmu sehingga sangat marah denganku, tetapi bisakah aku mengetahui alasanmu marah terhadapku?" Tanya naruto yang masih dengan senyum termanisnya.

"untuk apa aku mengatakannya kepadamu, semuanya tidak ada urusannya denganmu, lebih baik urusi urusanmu dan kuurusi urusanku!" kata mirajane dengan sangat dingin kepada naruto.

"apakah kau marah ketika kalian kutinggalkan sendiri waktu itu, aku tidak mungkin membawa kalian bersamaku mengingat banyak penyihur buronan dan penyihir jahat dari guild lain mengincar nyawaku. Jadi apabila aku membawa kalian maka kau pasti sudah tau bahwa kemungkinan hidup kalian sedikit, terus bersembunyi agar tidak diketahui musuh, ancaman setiap saat, itulah alasanku tidak membawa kalian bersamaku, kuharap kau bisa mengerti.." kata naruto dengan nada sedih kepada mira

"tapi tetap saja, kau meninggalkan kami begitu saja" kata mirajane yang matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"maaf mengenai hal itu, tapi kau sudah tau pasti alasannya,kan?" kata naruto langsung membuat mirajane diam dan kemudian menangis

Naruto yang melihat mirajane masih menangis hanya diam, dia tidak tau mengenai perasaan perempuan yang menurutnya sangat rumit. Setelah menunggu agak lama dia tidak mendengar lagi suara tangis mira, tetapi hanya dengkuran kecil yang menandakan dia sedah tertidur. Dengan pelan dia mengangkat badan tersebut dengan gaya bridal style untuk menuju guild mereka. Tetapi langkahnya terhenti ketika mendengar suara dari belakang.

"heh, apakah aku tidak salah lihat?, seorang penyihir yang keji terhadap korbannya menenangkan seorang gadis?" Tanya seseorang kepada dengan pakaian khas guild yang menutupi hampir seluruh wajahnya .

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?" atnya naruto dengan nada yang sangat mengancam

"aku hanya kebetulan lewat, ternyata aku bertemu denganmu disini. Oh dan kudengar kau telah membunuh zabuza dan partnernya itu" kata sosok tersebut menatap naruto

"dank au adalah yang selanjutnya,…**hosigaki kisame**" kata naruto dengan penekanan dibagian nama

"akan aku tunggu bocah, pasti pertarungan kita nanti akan seru" kata kisame dengan senyuman meremehkan lawannya.

"dan bukan hanya kau saja, semua anggota serikat gelap kalian juga memiliki harga kepala yang mahal, tetapi juga sangat berbahaya, **akatsuki"** kata naruto yang juga ikit tersenyum meremehkan.

"kita tunggu saja bocah" kata kisame kemudian dia berbalik badan memasuki hutan lebih dalam lagi.

Naruto yang melihat kepergian kisame hanya memandang kosong kedepan, tatapannya kemudian berganti kearah mirajane yang masih terlelelap yang langsung memunculkan senyum diwajah tampannya. Kemudian dia melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju guildnya.

Xxxxxx**winterdown**xxxxxX

Setelah menyerahkan mirajane yang tertidur kepada lucy, narutopun duduk disalah satu meja di bar guild tersebut, dia duduk dengan tenang hingga seseorang mengganggu ketenangannya.

"hei…" kata suara tersebut yang berasal dari belakangnya, dan ketika menoleh kebelakang dia melihat seseorang dengan rambut merah jambu menatap kearahnya dengan senyum

"hn…" hanya dua kata imbigu itulah yang keluar dari dalam mulut naruto.

"perkenalkan namaku natsu, seorang dragon sleyer" kata natsu mengulurkan tangannya kedepan

"naruto, namikaze naruto" kata naruto dengan membalas jabatan tangan natsu dengan senyuman.

"ah, naruto-san maaf atas kejadian tadi pag, itu semua karena sifatka yang sedikit mudah marah." Kata natsu dengan senyum canggung

"ah tidak apa-apa, lagipula Itu sudah biasa untukku." Kata naruto dengan senyum

"ano..naruto-san kenapatadi kau bermasalah dengan mirajane, dan kenapa kau membawanya tadi dalam keadaan tidur?" Tanya natsu dengan nada curiga diakhirnya

Sedangkan naruto yang mengerti maksud natsu hanya menghela nafas, dia harus meluruskan masalah ini segera agar semua orang tidak salah mengerti tentang kejadian tadi.

"begini tadi mira hanya tertidur, dan itu hanya efek kelelahan, aku dan dia tidak melakukan apa-apa yang ada dipikiranmu, oke?" kata naruto dengan sedikit berbohong

"hahaha….kukira tadi kalian melakukan hal yang lain-lain..gomen." kata natsu dengan grogi

"lalu naruto kudengar kau diangkat menjadi s-class mage di fairy tail, apakah itu benar?" Tanya natsu dengan antusias

"berita menyebar dengan cepat.." kata naruto

"eh, apa maksudnya?" Tanya natsu dengan tampang bingungnya

"itu maksudnya iya..bodoh" kata seseorang dari samping natsu. Dan ketika natsu melihat kesamping dengan emosi yang memuncak karena dibilang bodoh langsung menemukan sosok gray berdiri di sampingnya.

"kau…" kata natsu tertahan tetapi dia langsung meninju wajah gray dan pertengkaran yang sudah biasa terjadi di guild itupun dimulai.

Sedangkan naruto yang tidak mau ikut dalam masalah apapun di guild ini hanya melangkah keluar, sedangkan orang-orang disekitarnya menatapnya dengan heran.

"mau kemana naruto-san?" Tanya lucy kepada naruto dengan tatapan heran.

"duduk tenang di sini bukanlah gayaku, lucy dimana tempat pengambilan misi?" Tanya naruto yang menjawab pertanyaan semua orang ditempat itu.

"oh tempat pengambilan misi ada disana" kata lucy sambil menunjuk tempat pengambilan misi.

Setelah tempatnya ditunjukkan oleh lucy narutopun langsung berjalan kearah tempat tersebut, dia mengobrak-abrik semua kertas misi dan mencari yang menarik perhatiannya. Setelah lama mencari akhirnya ia mendapatkan misi yang menurutnya cocok dengannya, dengan seringai khasnya, dia berbalik dan menunjukkan misinya, yang langsung membuat semua orang terkejut. Dengan langkah perlahan naruto berjalan kearah pintu keluar guild.

"katakana kepada mira kalau aku akan segera kembali" katanya sebelum menghilang

Dan lembaran misi yang diambil oleh naruto adalah melawan seekor naga jahat bernama _catality, _naga berwarna merah dan menyeramkan, tidak ada orang yang pernah berani melawannya, dan misi itu adalah misi yang tiidak akan selesai selama 100 tahun, misi yang sama dengan gildarts, mereka sama-sama memburu naga, tetapi naga yang diburu berbeda.

Xxxxxx**winterdown**xxxxxX

Saat ini naruto sedang berjalan menembus hutan tanpa tau kearah mana dia pergi, dia berjalan dengan tenang tapi tatapannya sangat tajam kedepan, dari tadi ada orang yang selalu mengikutinya dan dia tidak tau siapa. Dia berjakan terus hingga akhirnya dia jengah dengan orang dibelakangnya.

"keluarlah, aku sudah tau kau disitu" katanya dengan pelan.

Tidak menunggu lama akhirnya keluarlah seorang gadis dengan rambut putih dengan wajah menghadap kebawah.

"mira?" gumam naruto melihat gadis di depannya.

"apakah kau akan menghilang lagi ?" kata mira semakin menunduk

"tidak..aku sudah terikat dengan guild, jadi aku pasti akan kembali lagi dalam waktu cepat" kata naruto dengan senyuman

"dengan misi seperti itu ? " kata mira kini mendongakkan wajahnya yang sedang menangis

"tenang saja..""BAGAIMANA AKU BISA TENANG?" teriak mirajane momotong ucapan naruto

"kau tau, waktu kau pergi dulu kami hidup tidak beraturan, kami merindukanmu, tapi akhirnya semua mulai berjalan normal, dan sekarang kau kembali. Ketika kau kembali lagi aku merasa senang bercampur marah. Dan sekarang kau ingin pergi lagi?" kata mira dengan pelan sambil mengepalkan tangan.

"mira, kau tau, aku tidak bisa terus bersama kalian, lagipula ketika kau mengetahui siapa diriku sebenarnya mungkin kau akan meninggalkanku." Kata naruto mencoba menenangkan mira

"itu tidak akan terjadi, kumohon batalkan misimu ini." Kata mira memohon.

Naruto yang melihat keteguhan mira hanya mendesah pasrah,, dengan langkah perlahan dia mendekati mira kemudian menyentuh tangannya. Tidak berselang lama di punggung tangannya muncul lambing pusaran air.

"itu adalah tanda dariku, jika lambing itu masih berwarna merah berarti aku masih hidup, tetapi jika sudah berwarna biru maka aku sudah tewas" kata naruto

" aku tidak dapat disini terus, jaga dirimu baik-baik mira.." kata naruto kemudian menghilang dari tempatnya berdiri.

Mira yang melihat kepergian naruto hanya memandang kosong kedepan dimana naruto sebelumnya berdiri. Dengan langkah gontai diapun akhirnya berbalik badan menuju guildnya.

Xxxxxx**winterdown**xxxxxX

Di pinggir sungai di daerah hutan naruto kembali muncul, dia kemudian berjalan mengikuti arus sungai. Sebenarnya dia tidak tega meninggalkan mirajane sendiri tetapi dia harus menjaga jarak, jangan terlalu dekat. Tidak ada seorangpun yang tau tentangnnya, orang hanya mengetahui bahwa dia adalah penyihir yang sangat hebat, tetapi mereka tidak tau kebenarannya. Dia pernah merasakan apa yang namanya perang, darah dimana-mana, dan mayat-mayat bertebaran.

Sedang bergelut dengan pikirannya dia akhirnya sampai di sebuah pentai yang merupakan ujung dari sungai yang dijalaninya tadi.

"sungai yang mengarah kelaut, sungai ini juga berada di sekitar fairy tail, pasti di depan sana adalah pulau tenrou, tempat dimakamkannya mavis vermelion, master pertama fairy tail. Mungkin tidak ada salahnya pergi kesana." Gmamnya kemudian berjalan di atas air menuju pulau tenrou.

Xxxxxx**winterdown**xxxxxX

Sedangkan dengan mirajane dengan langkah lemas dia memasuki guild, tingkahnya yang seperti itu tentu menjadi bahan sorotan semua orang. Dengan malas dia akhirnya duduk di salah satu bangku di bar tersebut.

"kau kenapa?" sebuah sapaan dating dari arah sampingnya

"oh erza, aku tidak apa-apa hanya malas saja" katanya dengan menunduk

"bisa kutebak pasti karena naruto-san?" Tanya mira menebak pikiran mirajane. Melihat mirajan yang terdiam erza langsung menghela nafas

"kau tau dia adalah penyihir yang sangat kuat, jadi tidak mungkin dia mati begitu saja" kata erza menyemangati

"kau benar, tapi aku masih saja khawatir kepadanya. Aku sudah pernah ditinggalkan dan aku tidak ingin itu terulang lagi erza. Kau tau aku sebenarnya mencintainya, tapi sepertinya dia itu terlalu bodoh untuk mengerti cinta." Keluh mirajane kepada erza.

"baiklah, aku ingin tidur dulu, aku merasa kacau hari ini." Kata mira meninggalkan erza yang tersenyum kecut melihat sahabatnya tersebut.

Xxxxxx**winterdown**xxxxxX

Dengan naruto saat ini dia mesih berjalan dengan santai dilaut bebas, hingga dia akhirnya melihat sebuah pulau terpampang dihadapannya. Dengan langkah yang masih tenang diapun berjalan menuju pulau setelah memasuki pulau dia masuk menuju hutan lebat yang ada dudepannya.

Setelah sekian lama berjalan dia sampai disebuah sungai, merasa haus naruto mendekati sungai tersebut kemudian meminum airnya.

"kau…." Sebuah suara mengagetkannya dari belakang.

"jadi kau masih disini…..**mavis**?"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Sungguh saya sangat minta maaf sebab ketelatan saya mengupdate. Semua itu desebabkan PR di RW yang sangat menuntut, jadi mau tidak mau saya harus mencoba menstop fic ini untuk sementara. Dan untuk para reader sekalian, mungkin saya akan update 2 minggu lagi dikarenakan minggu depan saya sudah ujuan semester jadi saya harus focus kesitu. Tetapi setelah ujian semester saya akan mendapat banyak waktu luang.

Dan untuk fic ini, saya masih merasa ada kekurangan. Ada sedikit kesalahan dichap 1 yang membuat saya sedikit bingung meneruskan fic ini, tetapi setelah memikirkan banyak kemungkinan saya menemukan ide yang menurut saya cocok.

Dan untuk pair-nya memang mira dan tidak ada nambah lagi( no harem), 1 dah cukup.

Mungkin hanya ini yang perlu saya sampaikan, dan terimakasih.

**Winterdown….out.**


	3. chapter 3

Naruto X fairy tail

Naruto and fairy tail don't mine

Naruto x mirajane

Masih banyak tipo, jadi harap maklum. Dan harap tinggalkan jejak anda setelah membaca dengan mereview.

Chapter 2

XxxxxxwinterdownxxxxxX

"kau..."

"jadi kau masih disini ...mavis." jawab naruto tanpa menghadap kebelakang.

"apa yang kau lakukan dipulau ini ? " tanya mavis kepada naruto

"aku adalah anggota fairy tail, jadi aku berhak datang kepulau suci fairy tail ini." Jaawab naruto sambil menunjukkan tanda guildnya.

"benarkah...benarkah kau sudah menjadi anggota guildku?" tanya mavis dengan berbinar

"lihatlah.." kata naruto sambil menunjuk tempat tanda guild fairy tail-nya berada.

"kalau begitu guild akan bertambah kuat." Kata mavis dengan rasa senang

"jangan senang. aku mungkin tidak akan membantu guild dihari yang sudah diramalkan akan datang." Kata naruto sambil duduk di dekat sebuah pohon.

"jadi kau sudah melihat ramalan baru?" kata mavis

"ya...ramalan yang penuh keputusasaan" kata naruto sambil menatap kearah langit. Sedangkan mavis hanya terkejut mendengar perkataan naruto.

"jadi begitu ya..." gumam mavis dengan nada lesu.

"kuharap para penyihir sudah siap untuk hari itu" kata naruto masih tetap manatap langit. Sedangkan mavis hanya tetap diam.

XxxxxxwinterdownxxxxxX

Sedangkan diguild fairy tail sekarang para anggota guild sedang melakukan aktivitas masing-masing, hingga akhirnya pintu guild terbuka menampakkan levy,pantherlyly dan gajel.

"hei semua kesini, aku sewaktu tugas menemukan sesuatu yang bagus." Teriak levy yang langsung didengar oleh semua orang.

"apa yang kau temukan levy..?" tanya natsu dengan bersemangat.

"hah...sesuatu yang akan membuat kalian bosan" kata gajel dengan nada lelah

"diamlah gajel, buku adalah sumber ilmu" kata levy menasihati gajel. Sedangkan orang-orang setelah mendengar kata buku mulai berpergian.

"hei kenapa kalian pergi, buku ini berbeda dengan buku lain, ini buku ramalan yang 100% dijamin kebenarannya." Kata levy meyakinkan mereka semua.

"mana ada buku seperti itu." Kata gray dengan tampang cool.

"siapa yang bilang tidak ada?" tanya seseorang dari arah belakang mereka yang ternyata adalah master makarrov.

"master?" tanya mereka semua dengan bingung.

"ada sebuah buku yang ditulis oleh salah satu dari tiga penyihir hitam terhebat. Seperti yang kalian tau ada kitab zerez yang melahirkan banyak iblis, ada buku kematian yang dapat memberitahu kematian seseorang, dan satu lagi ada buku ramalan yang dapat meramalkan apa yang akan terjadi dimasa depan. Dan salah satunya adalah yang ini" kata makarrov sambil mengambil buku tua milik levy.

"tapi master bagaimana buku yang kecil seperti itu bisa memuat ramalan yang sangat banyak" tanya lucy yang diiyakan oleh anggota guild lainnya.

"itulah kekhususan buku ini, ramalan yang sudah terjadi akan terhapus secara otomatis dan diisi oleh ramalan yang baru." Kata makarrov menjelaskan

"wow..." begitulah respon semua anggota guild.

"tapi master bukannya penyihir hitam terhebat itu hanya zeref jadi yang dua orang lagi siapa?" tanya natsu dengan penasaran

"kalian seharusnya banyak membaca buku supaya kalian tau. Banyak orang yang mengetahui zeref karena dia yang paling sering muncil beberapa ratus tahun terakhir berbeda dengan temannya yang dua orang lagi yang sangat jarang muncul." Kata levy mendahului makarov

"jadi siapa nama mereka?" kali ini erza yang bertanya.

"nama mereka adalah... dan Mr. Un." Kata makkarov kepada mereka

" dan Mr. Un? Nama apa itu? Nama yang aneh." Kata natsu

"tidak ada yang pernah mau menyebut nama mereka jadi mereka menyingkatnya. Mereka sangat ditakuti sehingga ketika mereka bertiga menghilang mereka mulai dilupakan hingga akhirnya sampai sekarang yang diketahui hanya nama itu saja" kata makkarov

"memang mereka kemana master?" tanya lucy kepada makkarov.

"menurut legenda ada seorang kesatria yang mencoba membunuh mereka bertiga, tetapi karena mereka bertiga immortal jadi mereka kabarnya disegel. Seperti yang kita tau zeref sudah muncul. Dan untuk Mr. Su sendiri kabarnya dia disegel dengan sihir kuno dengan membagi-bagi tubuhnya dan memisahkannya di tujuh tempat. Tetapi tidak ada yang pernah tau dimana ketujuh tempat itu. Sedangkan untuk Mr. Un sendiri dia menurut legenda dapat dibangkitkan dengan kesembilan kunci platinum dengan membuka sebuah artefak yang keberadaan artefak itu tidak diketahui sampai sekarang. Tetapi semua itu tetap hanya menjadi sebuah legenda tidak ada yang pernah tau kebenarannya." Kata makarrov menjelaskan dengan sangat panjang.

"maksud master kunci yang ini?" kata lucy sambil menunjukkan 2 kunci yang diberikan yang diberikan naruto kepadanya.

"ya, kesembilan kunci itu mewakili sembilan siksaan dan juga sifat buruk manusia." Kata makkarrov

"ekor satu, ichibi no shukaku mewakili siksaan manusia karena rasa haus manusia dipadang pasir,ekor dua nibi no matatabi yang mewakili siksaan manusia karena api neraka, dan ekor tiga...hm..aku tidak ingat " kata makaroov mengakhiri penjelasannya yang membuat semua orang swetdrop.

"jadi kunci yang kupegang mewakili siksaan manusia ya?" gumam lucy.

"tidak usah takut lucy, walaupun kunci yang kau pegang mewakili siksaan manusia asalkan kau tidak memiliki sifat yang sama dengannya." Kata natsu mencoba menyemangati lucy.

"dan juga sepertinya hewan yang kau panggil dari kunci mu itu memiliki api yang enak. Bisakah kau memanggilnya lagi?" kata natsu memberi lucy sebuah ide yang terbilang cukup gila.

"dasar yang ada diotakmu hanya makanan..." kata gray yang sukses membuat perempatan muncul dikepala natsu.

"kalian tenanglah, lagipula aku tidak menjamin kau bisa memakannya natsu, karena api milik ekor dua rumornya tidak bisa dipadamkan, dan sangat panas" kata makarrov menasihati natsu.

"tidak bisa dipadamkan ya? Sepertinya itu sangat nikmat" kata natsu dengan sangat bersemangat

"lagipula aku akan mencoba untuk tidak memanggilnya lagi. Membayangkan sifatnya saja sudah mengerikan."kata lucy.

"jadi levy apa yang tertulis di buku itu? Kuharap bisa kita jadikan untuk persiapan dimasa mendatang" kata erza

"ah baiklah akan kubacakan,'waktu akan menari tanpa aturan, masa depan melawan masa depan, masa lalu melawan masa lalu, dan masa sekarang akan mempertahankan masanya.' Hanya itu yang tertulis dihalaman pertama buku ini. Dan menurutku itu yang lebih penting karena ini yang akan segera terjadi" kata levy membacakan ayat dim kitab tersebut.

"seperti gangguan waktu ya..."kata erza sambil mencobe berpikir keras.

Sementara mereka semua berbicara dimeja bar guild kini duduk mirajane dengan mata lesu menatap sebuah gelas kayu didepannya. Pikirannya kini kacau karena seorang laki-laki yang tidak lain adalah naruto, secara perlahan dia mulai bangkit dari duduknya dan pergi meninggalkan guild tanpa seorangpun yang menyadarinya.

XxxxxxwinterdownxxxxxX

Sedangkan dengan naruto sekarang dia sudah pergi meninggalkan pulau tenrou untuk me lanjutkan tugasnya setelah mendengar petunjuk dari mavis, dia terkadang terheran kenapa ada orang seperti mavis yang tanpa sebuah sihir ataupun kutukan dapat seperti melihat masa depan.

_Flashback on._

"jadi begitu ya..." gumam mavis dengan nada lesu.

"kuharap para penyihir sudah siap untuk hari itu" kata naruto masih tetap manatap langit. Sedangkan mavis hanya tetap diam.

"dan mavis, aku baru saja mengambil sebuah pekerjaan, dan seperti yang kau tau, aku membutuhkan bantuanmu" kata naruto sambil menyerahkan sebuah lembaran pekerjaan.

"jadi kau ingin menangkap catality?kenapa kau tidak memberikan tugas ini kepada dragon slayer?" tanya mavis

"mereka masih terlalu lemah, mungkin sebelum ramalan itu terwujud aku akan membawa mereka dalam petualanganku untuk latihan, mengingat sihir merekalah yang sangat dibutuhkan nanti, dan sekarang bisakah kau memprediksi dimana posisi catality sekarang?" kata sekaligus tanya naruto

"apa informasi yang kau ketahui?" kata mavis masih tetap melihat kertas kerja naruto

"informasi yang kudengar dia terakhir kali muncul diarah barat fiore disebuah desa dan meluluhlantakkannya. Hanya itu." Kata naruto sambil menatap mavis

"pergilah kearah pegunungan yang ada disekitar desa tersebut, catality adalah jenis naga yang sangat suka tinggal dipegunungan, dan menurutku dia sekarang sedang tertidur karena dia baru menyerang sebuah desa, jadi dia pasti mendapat banyak mangsa jadi kemungkinannya dia sedang tertidur sekarang." Jawab mavis sambil menyerahkan lembar kerja naruto

"heh...otakmu memang sangat cerdas, tidak salah aku datang kesini. Kalau begitu selamat tinggal." Kata naruto kemudian langsung menghilang dari tempatnya semula sambil menatap kearah tempat naruto sebelumnya.

Kemudian mavis mengarahkan pandangannya kelangit, menatap awan-awan yang bergerak bebas seperti tidak ada beban, mavis tersenyum senang sejenak, tetapi senyumnya langsung luntur digantikan senyuman sedih.

"semoga kalian dapat melewati masa putu asa yang akan datang." Gumamnya

_Flashback off._

Mengingat hal tersebut membuat naruto ingin tertawa, mengingat setelah menghilang dari hadapan mavis dia tidak langsung pergi jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sehingga dia dapat mengetahui gumaman mavis.

"heh kita lihat, apa yang akan terjadi nantinya." Pikirnya

XxxxxxwinterdownxxxxxX

Sekarang ini naruto sedang berada disebuah pegunungan yang sangat terjal dan hanya dipenuhi oleh batuan. Setelah melakukan dua minggu perjalanan dia akhirnya menemukan tempat yang disebutkan oleh mavis, dan sekarang disinilah dia, darahnya mendidih sangat cepat mengingat dia akan melawan naga yang pastinya akan sangat berbeda dengan melawan manusia. Setelah berpikir bagaimana cara menarik perhatian naga itu kearahnya dia langsung mencari tempat yang tepat di puncak sebuah bukit terjal, dengan perlahan aura sihir berwarna kuning tipis mulai keluar dari tubuhnya, hingga akhirnya aura tersebut berkobar layaknya api dengan dia sebagai pusatnya. Perlahan batu-batu kecil mulai terangkat keatas merasakan getaran kekuatan tersebut.

"dengan begini, naga tersebut akan merasakan auraku, dan akhirnya dia sendiri yang akan datang kepadaku" gumamnya sambil melihat kedepan.

Didepan naruto awan-awan yang ada didepannya mulai terangkat hingga akhirnya menampakkan sesosok naga yang berwarna merah darah, dengan taring yang sangat mengerikan, sayap yang sangat lebar dan ekor yang panjang yang pastinya akan membuat semua orang ketakutan.

"**aku tidak menyangka makanan datang sendiri kepadaku" **kata naga tersebut.

Tanpa menjawab naruto langsung menyatukan kedua tangannya. Dengan menarik nafas dalam-dalam naruto meyebutkan salah satu nama jurusnya.

'_**hi maho : hiry**__**ῦ'**_

Setelah mengucapkan salah satu mantranya naruto langsung menyemburkan api dalam jumlah sangat banyak dengan diameter 12 meter yang langsung membentuk seekor naga yang sangat besar yang langsung menyerang catality, tanpa banyak bergerak catality mengibaskan kedua sayap besarnya yang langsung membuat naga api itu tercerai berai.

"kukira naga melawan naga akan imbang." Kata naruto sambil melipat tangannya didada.

Sedangkan catality yang mendengar perkataan naruto barusan hanya menyeringai, kemudian dia terbang kearah belakang beberapa meter.

"naga asli lebih hebat dari naga buatan seperti itu." Katanya kemudian catality menghembuskan nafas api dalam jumlah besar kearah naruto.

Disisi lain naruto yang melihat api besar yang mengarah kepadanya itupun hanya bersikap tenang. Bukan sombong, tatapi dia memikirkan cara agar bisa menghindari serangan api itu, jujur saja dia merasa api tersebuat sangat panas hingga terasa ketempatnya berada. Setelah jarak antara api dan dirinya tersisa tujuh meter naruto langsung meluruskan kedua tangannya kedepan dengan gerakan membelah.

'**kaze no maho : sora o bunkatsu'**

Setelah mengatakan mantra sihirnya angin dari kedua sisinya membentuk sebuah tombak dengan tangannya yang terjulur kedepan sebagai ujungnya, kemudian tombak besar yang terbuat dari angin itu melayang dengan sangat cepat membelah api yang mengarah kepada naruto, hingga akhirnya api itu hanya melewati naruto dibagian sampingnya, tetapi ternyata jubah bercorak jilatan apinya masih terkena oleh serangan api tersebut.

Sedangkan tombak angin yang dilancarkan oleh naruto tadi tidak berhenti hanya sampai disitu. Tombak tersebut masih terus mengarah kepada catality yang masih terbang, tidak ingin tertusuk tombak itu karena menurutnya mampu menusuk tubuhnya dia sedikit memerengkan tubuhnya kesamping sehingga tombak angin itu hanya melewatinya.

"api dan angin, sihir kita selaras, angin memperkuat api, dan api tidak bisa menyala karena angin. Aku tidak mungkin menggunakan sihir api kepadamu karena sihir dasarmu adalah api jadi pasti tidak mempan. Heh dari dulu naga memang susah dikalahkan" kata naruto memuju sekaligus menganalisis sihir naga tersebut.

"**kau cukup penuh perkiraan untuk jenis sepertimu" **kata catality memuji naruto

Sedangkan naruto yang dipuji seperti itu hanya menyeringai. Dengan merilekskan badannya sedikit naruto langsung meningkatkan energi sihirnya dikaki dan tangannya.

"kalau begitu,...mari berdansa" kata naruto kemudian tempatnya berpijak langsung condong kebawah ketika naruto melompat dengan ditambahkan energi sihir sehingga kecepatannya tidak bisa dilihat oleh orang biasa.

Disisi catality dia masih tetap terbang dengan anggunnya, dia tidak perlu takut dengan bocah yang menantangnya karena pengelihatan dan penciuman naga sangat kuat, sehingga dia tau dimana naruto sekarang. Sedangkan disisi naruto dia masih menggunakan kekuatan sihirnya untuk menjadi dorongan karena dia sekarang melompat antara bukit-kebukit untuk mencari titik buta naga tersebut atau catality.

Setelah sekitar 30 detik terjadi keheningan diposisi catality dia sekarang langsung terbang menukik kebawah dan benar saja, sebuah tombak angin tepat melintasi diposisi kepalanya sebelumnya, dengan membalik badan catality dapat melihat naruto yang sedang membuat kedua tangannya seperti gerakan membelah, dengan sangat sigap catality langsung terbang dengan kecepatan sangat tinggi kearah naruto.

Disisi naruto yang melihat naga tersebut sedang terbang kearahnya kemudian melompat kearah catality. Dengan mengeluarkan seluruh ototnya dia memposisikan tangan kannyannya seperti gerakan ingin meninju kearah catality dan ketika mereka berdua saling berdekatan, naruto langsung memukulkan tinjunya kearah kepala catality. Ketika tandukan dan tinjuan naruto dan catality berbenturan, terjadi jeda sepersekian detik hingga akhirnya timbul gelombang kejut yang menghempaskan naruto dan catality.

_**Skip time setelah satu hari penuh bertarung**_

Setelah satu hari bertarung keadaan naruto dan sang naga catality sangat kacau, dengan naruto yang menderita banyak luka goresan dan yang tersisa sekarang dari pakaiannya hanya celana hitam yang sudah robek sampai dilutut. Sedangkan untuk catality sendiri, sekarang dia hinggap disalah satu dari dua bukit yang tersisa yang pada awalnya terdapat ratusan bukit disintu, sedangkan keadaannya salah satu sayapnya sudah patah, dan sepertinya sayapnya patah karena sesuatu benda tajam.

_**Mini flashback.**_

Disalah satu bukit naruto sekarang sedang bersembunyi disalah satu batu besar sedangkan dibukit dibelakangnya catality hinggap dengan menghadap arah yang berbeda dengannya. Tak mau membuang kesempatan naruto langsung menaikkan tangan kanannya keatas dengan telapak terbuka.

'**kaze no maho : kaze no ken no kami'**

Setelah mengucapkan mantranya naruto langsung menebaskan tangnnya kedepan, dan secara tiba-tiba angin-angin berkumpul membentuk sebuah pedang yang sangat besar bergerak menebas vertikal menuju catality, sedangkan dengan catality yang merasa insting bahaya dia mencoba melompat kesamping, catality berhasil selamat tetapi tidak dengan sayap kanannya yang terputus. Karena tidak memiliki sayap lengkap catality pun akhirnya jatuh. Tetapi dia akhirnya dapat kembali naik keatas dengan memanjat.

_**Mini flashback off**_

"hah..hah...hah..kau sekarang sudah tidak bisa terbang, keadaanmu sangat menyedihkan. Menyerahlah...hah...hah...hah.." kata naruto dengan tersengal-sengal.

"**grrrr...manusia rendahan, kau akan membayar untuk ini semua"** balas catality.

Kemudian catality mendongakkan kepalanya keatas, kemudian dari mulutnya keluar api yang sangat banyak yang membentuk bola dengan diameter 100 meter. Saking besarnya sinar matahari tertutupi didaerah tersebut, sedangkan dengan naruto sekarang keringat semakin banyak membanjiri tubuhnya karena panas yang sekarang sangat berbeda dengan panas sebelumnya. Yang ini jauh lebih panas. Tetapi sesuatu yang mengganjal pikirannya kenapa api itu tidak ditembakkan. Tetapi setelah beberapa saat dia melebarkan kedua matanya ketika api tersebut perlahan-lahan mengecil. Dan sepertinya catality mengkonsentrasikan sihir apinya dengan sangat baik, yang pastinya efeknya akan ratusan kali lebih parah. Bisa saja jangkauan tembakannya yang seperti laser dapat mencapai jarak 10 kilo meter.

"sial hanya ini satu-satunya cara" kata naruto.

Perlahan-lahan aura berwarna hitam menguar dari tubuh naruto. Yang berarti dia juga memiliki sihir kegelapan, dan perlahan lahan dia merentangkan kedua tangannya kedepan. Dan secara perlahan lingkaran sihir berwarna hitam pekat dengan aksara-aksara rumit berwarna putih terbentang didepannya dengan diameter 50 meter. Kemudian dia menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya, dan bergumam sesuatu dengan bahasa yang aneh.

'**Apagorevo meni mageia. Mageia pou katadikastioke apo tous theous. Mageia pou ekane tio gio tremoun kai ta vrychatai ourano. Magic apolityo dolofonos. Efgala relicmu. Oos synergatioso opoioskatadikastioke. Mageia chooris syinora'**

Setelah mengucapkan mantranya aura hitam ditubuh naruto semakin pekat, matanya berubah menjadi berwarna putih. Sedangkan dari lingkaran sihir didepannya terdengar suara seperti suara orang tersiksa, dan aura kematian membumbung kental dari lingkaran sihir tersebut.

Sedangkan ditempat catality api yang pada awalnga berdiameter 100 meter tersebut kini sudah mengecil menjadi 1 meter yang menandakan betapa terkonsentrasikannya api tersebut, warnanya sekarang menjadi hitam yang diakibatkan oleh konsentrasi yang begitu tinggi. Perlahan api tersebut dia masukkan kemulutnya, dia kemudian kembali menatap kearah naruto yang sudah ditutupi oleh lingkaran sihir. Tetapi dia tidak punya waktu untuk memikirkan hel tersebut sebelum bola api dimulutnya meledak. Dengan sangat cepat dia membuka mulutnya, kemudian sebuah serangan berbentuk laser dengan warna merah kehitaman melesat dari mulutnya menuju naruto.

Sedangkan ditempat naruto beberapa detik sebelum laser catality ditembakkan dia mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Secara perlahan dari tengah diameter tersebut berkumpul energi-energi negatif dari seluruh tempat dari radius 1 kilometer, baik itu dari hewan, tumbuhan, manusia, maupun energi negatif yang sudah ada di udara itu sebelumnya berkumpul menjadi satu sehingga menambah aura mematikannya. Dengan secara bersamaan dengan catality energi negatif tersebung melesat bagai laser. Kedua serangan tingkat tinggi tersebutpun saling bertemu, tekanan angin yang sangat dahsyat dengan tempat pertumbukan kedua serangan itu sebagai pusatnya, membuat semua yang ada disekitarnya langsung hancur seketika, tetapi naruto dan naga itu masih tetap mempertahankan keseimbangannya.

Setelah beberapa detik saling berbenturan, serangan naga itupun perlahan terkikis. Catality yang merasakannya mulai panik, dia kemudian menambahkan kekuatan kedalam serangannya, tetapi tetap saja serangannya masih terkikis, dan ketika tidak bisa menahan serangan tersebut akhirnya catality terkena telak oleh serangan naruto, setelah terkena serangan naruto dia langsung tumbang dengan rohnya sudah keluar dari tubuhnya.

Sedangkan ditempat naruto, setelah mengetahui kalau naga yang menjadi lawannya sudah tumbang dia perlahan menurunkan energi sihirnya. Lingkaran sihir dan aura hitamnya telah menghilang. Setelah semuanya kembali normal, dia akhirnya jatuh tertelungkup ketanah.

'heh...aku menggunakannya, dengan ini segel itu akan semakin melemah, dan tidak lama lagi kutukan mengerikan itu akan kembali. Sial karena naga sialan itu..' pikirnya sebelum dia kehilangan kesadarannya.

XxxxxxwinterdownxxxxxX

Sekarang ini di guild fairy tail, keadaan seperti biasa, dan juga mira yang sudah mulai bersikap normal setelah menangis semalaman. Kemudian ada seseorang yang datang memasuki guild mereka. Mira yang melihat bahwa yang datang adalah pengantar misi langsung menjumpainya.

"ada apa?" tanya mirajane dengan senyuman

"ada tugas yang diberikan untuk guild ini. Tugas ini sangat penting, sehingga pemberi tugas ini berharap bahwa master guild sendirilah yang akan menentukan siapa yang akan ikut." Kata pengantar misi tersebut sambil menyerahkan sebuah kertas

"aku permisi" kata pengantar misi tersebut

"ya, terimakasih" kata mira.

Setelah melihat kertas misi tersebut mirajane kemudian menjumpai master mereka yang sedang duduk diatas meja sambil minum.

"master ada sebuah permintaan, dan katanya kau harus memilih sendiri siapa yang ikut." Kata mira sambil menyerahkan kertas misi tersebut.

Setelah menerima misi tersebut, makkarov kemudian membaca dengan sangat teliti secara berulang-ulang, dan hal tersebut tentu membuat bingung semua yang ada disitu. Ketika mereka akan bertanya apa misi tersebut makkarov sudah berbicara tersebut.

"erza scarlet, mirajane straus, laxus dreyar, gildarts, dan juga namikaze naruto. Merekalah yang akan kukirim kedalam misi ini, dan untuk yang belum ada di sini, warren segera cari dan beritahu mereka semua yang tidak ada di guild. Kali ini tidak ada bantahan." Kata makkarov dengan mimik wajah sangat serius

"tapi.." "tidak ada bantahan" kata makkarov mendahului apa yang akan dikatakan oleh natsu

"tapi master, sebenarnya apa misinya sehingga yang kau kirim hanya mereka, sampai memanggil gildarts dan naruto juga?" tanya lucy mewakili semuanya kecuali warren yang sedang berkonsentrasi.

"misi ini sangat berbahaya. Kemungkinan hidup setelah misi ini sedikit sekitar 30%, jadi aku mengirim para penyihir terkuat agar membuat persentase hidup menjadi 50%, dan misinya adalah ini.." kata makkarov sambil menunjuk lembaran misi tersebut dan dikertas itu tertulis :

MISI : hancurkan akatsuki

Kemungkinan anda akan mati.

Hadiah jika sukses jawel

Setelah melihat lembaran misi tersebut mulut mereka menganga semua, karena melihat hadiah yang akan didapat setelah misi ini. Mungkin saja mereka dapat membuat guild ini menjadi sebuah kerajaan atau sebagainya.

"tapi tunggu apa itu akatsuki?" tanya gray kepada makkarov

"akatsuki, guild gelap yang berisi anggota yang sangat hebat. Mereka memiliki 10 anggota dan 2 anggotanya adalah iblis, kami sudah pernah membicarakan ini diwaktu pertemuan para master guild, tujuan mereka adalah untuk membangkitkan , guild mereka dipimpin oleh seseorang bernama nagato." Jelas makkarov kepada mereka semua.

"tetapi kenapa kami tidak ikut, aku terbakar mendengarnya." Teriak natsu dengan api yang sudah membungkus tangannya.

"tehe...salamender benar" kata gajel menyetujui natsu.

"master...semua sudah kukabarkan, gildarts katanya mungkin akan sampai disini 3 hari lagi, untuk tim raijinshu sekarang mereka dalam perjalanan pulang nanti sore mereka sudah akan sampai, tapi..." kata warren menggantung kalimatnya.

"ada apa warren?" tanya makkarov

Sedangkan semua orang sekarang menatap warren terutama mirajane yang sudah menyadari sesuatu, dia langsung melihat simbol ditanannya dan ternyata masih berwarna merah, jadi dia bisa sedikit bernafas lega.

"naruto-san tidak bisa kuhubungi" kata warren membuat semua anggota kelompok diam.

"coba hubungi dia terus." Kata makkarov memaksa warren

"ha'i" jawab warren

"nee-san akan pergi, laki-laki juga harus ikut" kata elfman menimpali

"ya kami juga harus ikut" kata natsu mencoba bernegosiasi dengan makkarov.

"**tidak ada negosiasi"** kata makkarov dengan suara yang dibuat semenakutkan mungkin dan hasilnya semua yang meminta ikut langsung duduk dengan keringat dingin.

XxxxxxwinterdownxxxxxX

Sementara ditempat naruto secara perlahan-lahan tubuhnya mulai bergerak, setelah agak lama dia mulai mengangkat badannya dengan menggunakan kedua tangannya, setelah lama mencobaakhirnya dia dapat menyesuaikan semuanya. Tetapi setelah beberapa menit istirahat dia langsung menerima komunikasi yang langsung masuk kepikirannya dan berbicara dengan warren yang dia tau adalah anggotra guildnya. Setelah berbicara dengan warren dia mengetahui bahwa dia dipanggil ke guild secepatnya oleh master mereka.

Setelah lama terduduk narutopun melihat kedepan dan dilihatnya tibuh catality yang masih ada disana. Untuk sesaat dia menyeringai.

"kami akan berpesta di guild. Dan aku harus mendapat jawel ku untuk misi ini."

Keesokan harinya,Setelah meminta gaji dari sang pemberi misi diapun pergi meninggalkan desa dengan catality diseret dibelakanng dengan tali sehingga menimbulkan bekas seretan ditanah dan juga getaran-getaran kecil. Dan alasan dia membawa naga tersebut adalah untuk dimakan dagingnya di guild ('-').

XxxxxxwinterdownxxxxxX

Sedangkan di guild fairy tail sekarang levy dan juga lucy sedang mencoba menyemangati natsu dan gajel yang sedang kesal karena tidak ikut misi.

"sudahlah natsu, gajel. Kalian bisakan mengambil misi yang lain selain yang itu? Kenapa harus itu." Kata lucy menasihati natsu dan gajel

"kau tidak tau lucy, yang dikirim adalah orang-orang yang kuat apalagi gildarts sampai ikut dilibatkan. Jadi aku juga harus berpartisipasi. Aku bersemangat untuk ikut." Kata natsu dengan sangat-sangat kesal

"salamender benar, kami juga harus ikut." Kata gajel ikut membantah lucy

"misi ini berbahaya. Kemampuan kalian tidak terlalu dibutuhkan disana, apabila kalian ikut persentase keselamatan kalian hanya 30%" kata levy mencoba sabar dengan sikap natsu dan gaje.

"heh...gajel aku punya ide yang bagus" kata natsu tiba-tiba dengan muka menyeringai

"kukira aku satu pikiran denganmu salamender" kata gajel yang juga ikut menyeringai.

"jangan-jangan kalian..." kata luccy menggantung perkataannya.

"khukhukhukhukhukhu..." tertawa mereka berdua dengan menakutkan.

Ugh..

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah tangan yang berukuran besar memukul mereka hingga jatuh kelantai dan yang melakukannya adalah makkarov sendiri yang sudah mendengar pembucaraan mereka dari tadi.

"kalian akan tetap di guild. Erza ikat mereka berdua dengan tali dan kurung di gudang untuk sementara waktu" kata makkarov memerintah

"baiklah. Nah sekarang berlakulah sebagai anak yang baik natsu gajel" kata erza dengan aura hitam sambil memegang sebuah tali.

"ti...tidak" teriak mereka berdua bersamaan.

Dan setelah berhasil memngikat dan mengurung natsu dan juga gajel. Keadaan guild sekarang menjadi hening karena dua orang pembuat masalah sudah dikurung. Tetapi keheningan itu tidak berlangsung lama ketika dari luar elfman berlari dengan sangat kencang dan berteriak 'laki-laki' mengarah kepada makkarov.

"laki-laki...apabila aku berhasil memukul master aku akan ikut dengan nee-san" teriak elfman sambil berlari kearah makkarov.

"elf-nii-san, berhenti... siapapun hentikan dia dia ingin bertengkar dengan master" teriak lissana yang juga ikut berlari dibelakang.

Sedangkan setiap orang sekarang hanya menatap elfman dengan datar, didalam pikiran mereka sekarang, apabila berlari dengan kecepatan itu kearah master mereka, ditambah dengan berlari tepat didepannya maka yang terjadi adalah kesialan. Dan betul saja tepat tiga meter sebelum menyentuh makarov, elfman tiba-tiba berhenti karena tangan makkarov tiba-tiba membesar dan meninju elfman hingga menabrak dinding. Setelah meninju elfman makkarov langsung melihat kearah erza dan langsung diiyakan oleh erza.

Erza yang diberi sinyal oleh makkarov langsung berjalan kearah elfman yang mencoba berdiri. Setelah sampai didepannya, elfman juga berhasil berdiri. Dengan aura hitam dan juga sebuah tali erza menatap elfman yang sedang berkeringat dingin.

"nah..jadilah anak yang penurut seperti natsu dan gajel elfman." Kata erza sambil berjalan kearah elfman.

Sedangkan elfman yang tau apa yang akan terjadi langsung berlari kearah luar pintu guild dengan meneriakkan 'tidak' tetapi naas sebelum mncapai pintu sebuah tali tepat melilit dilehernya dan yang ternyata dilakukan oleh erza.

"tidak" teriaknya dengan rasa takut yang amat.

Setelah berhasil mengikat elfman, erza langsung menyeretnya kearah gudang tempat natsu dan juga gajel berada, setelah membuka pintunya erza dapat melihat natsu dan gajel yang menatap takut kepadanya, menghela nafas lelah erza langsung melempar elfman kearah mereka kemudian menutup pintu kembali dan berjalan kearah ruang utama guild.

"bagaimana erza?" sebuah suara langsung menggema ditelinganya saat memasuki ruang guild. Dan yang bertanya adalah mirajane.

"mereka adalah berandalan yang hanya suka bertarung. Bagaimana dengan laxus?" jawab dan juga tanya erza.

"laxus sudah datang dia sedang duduk disana" kata mirajane sambil menunjuk laxus.

"dan sekarang kita tinggal menunggu gildarts tiga hari lagi dan naruto yang entah kapan datang" kata erza.

"jujur saja aku sangat gugub dengan misi ini. Apakah kita masih bisa selamat atau tidak" kata mirajane dengan nada lesu.

"ya, aku juga. Tetapi kita pasti akan selamat, aku berani menjamin hal tersebut."

_**Skip time. Tiga hari kemudian.**_

Setelah tiga hari keadaan guild masih tetap seperti semula dengan elfman, natsu dan juga gajel yang sudah dibebaskan dengan janji tidak akan melarikan diri. Ketika keadaan sedang ramai tiba-tiba saja natsu langsung berdiri dengan senyum mengembang diwajahnya.

"dia sudah datang, aku sekarang punya pelampiasan" teriaknya

Dan kemudian dari arah pintu ada dua orang yang datang dengan berlari dengan sangat kencang.

"semuanya ada beritra besar, gildarts sudah pulang" teriak mereka berdua bersamaan.

Sedangkan para anggota guild yang mendengar berita tersebutpun tersenyum termasuk cana. Sedangkan untuk makkarov sendiri dia masih tetap duduk dengan tenang sambil memandang jauh keluar guild.

Lonceng kota tiba-tiba saja berbunyi yang terdengar kesemua penjuru. Kota menjadi ramai dan para penduduk mulai berlarian masuk kerumah masing-masing sambila ada yang berteriak 'gildarts akan datang'. Tiba-tiba diatas langit mognolia semacam terompet bersayap terbang sambil memberi sebuah peringatan.

"mognolia akan memasuki gildarts shift" bunyi dari terompet terbang tersebut.

Dan setelah mengatakan hal tersebut bangunan-bangunan di kota mulai bergerak dengan perlahan selama beberapa menit hingga akhirnya sebuah jalan tercipta dari arah gerbang kota hingga menuju fairy tail. Kemudian seorang dengan rambut orange berjalan melalui jalan tersebut yang tidak lain adalah gildarts. Setelah sampai di guild kota mulai kembali seperti semula sedangkan gildarts sekarang sedang berjalan masuk kedalam guild.

Belum saja lama berjalan natsu langsung berlari dengan api ditangannya kearah gildarts.

"terima ini" teriaknya. Tetapi tanpa banyak perlawanan berarti gildarts langsung memukul kepala natsu dengan kuat hingga natsu terjatuh kebawah dengan sangat kuat. Sedangkan anggota yang lain hanya menghela nafas pasrah melihat kejadian tersebut

Setelah berhasil menjatuhkan natsu, gildarts berjalan menuju makkarov, setelah sampai makkarov memberikan sebuah kertas kerja padanya, dan yang terjadi berikutnya adalah sesuatu yang memalukan dimana mata gildarts langsung membentuk uang dengan lidah yang terjulur.

"aku menerimanya" katanya dengan sangat senang.

"lihat dulu apa misinya. Baru lihat harganya" kata makkarov setelah mengetahui apa yang dipikirkan gildarts

Setelah mendengar perkataan makkarov, gildarts langsung melihat apa misi mereka, dan setelah melihatnya matanya langsung membulat dengan sempurna melihat misi mereka.

"siapa yang ikut" tanyanya dengan nada sangat serius yang membuat semua orang takut melihat gildarts yang sangat serius.

"kau, erza, mirajane,laxus dan naruto" kata makkarov

"naruto? Jadi dia sudah bergabung dengan guild ini" kata gildarts yang diiyakan oleh makkarov. Keadaan guild menjadi hening untuk beberapa saat sampai akhirnya mereka merasakan sebuah getaran kecil ditanah dan juga teriakan histeris warga mognologia.

"NAGA, ADA NAGA" teriak natsu tiba-tiba saja bangun dan berlari keluar guild, yang membuat semua orang bingung.

"hanya kami para dragon slayer yang tau karena penciuman kami kuat. Dan mungkin natsu-san merasakan aroma naga seperti yang kurasakan sekarang dan juga gajel-san" kata wendi

"naga? Bagaimana mungkin? Apakah dia ingin menghancurkan kota" kata mirajane dengan pose berpikir

"kalau mengingat soal naga, aku jadio mengingat misi yang dikerjakan naruto-san" kata wendy. Setelah mengatakan itu tiba-tiba saja semua anggota guild melebarkan matanya ketika menyadari sesuatu.

"jangan-jangan..." gumam makarov

"UWAH...NARUTO MEMBAWA NAGA, NARUTO MEMBAWA NAGA KESINI" teriak natsu yang sudah menggigil sambil bersembunya di balik punggung lucy. Dan setelah natsu memasuki guild naruto juga langsung masuk dengan santainya.

"dihalaman guild ada seekor naga yang sudah mati, kalau kalian ingin ambillah dagingnya untuk dimakan. Dan untukmu erza, sisiknya sanagt kuat kalau kau bisa, jadikan itu senjatamu. Dan untukmu dragon slayer besi, bagian ekornya pa;ing ujung adalah besi yang sangat padat dan kuat kau bisa memakannya." Kata naruto sambil berjalan kearah makkarov dan juga gildarts. Dan setelah itu para anggota guild pun langsung berlarian keluar untuk melihat naga bawaan naruto.

"uwah..dia memang hebat bahkan berhasil membunuh naga" kata salah seorang anggota guild

"tidak hanya membunuhnya dia juga membawanya kesini, mengagumkan" kata levy menanggapi.

"aku tidak peduli bagaimana caranya tapi besi ini sangat enak" kata gajel sambil memakan besi di ekornya. Tetapi belum sempat memakan banyak gajel langsung berhenti karena ada aura menakutkan dari belakangnya, dan ketika dia berbalik disitu sudah ada erza dengan aura mematikan yang membuat gajel ketakutan.

"aku akan mengambil besi di ekornya. Kau makan yang lain, besi ini sangat kuat dan bagus." Kata erza

"tapi...""tidak ada bantahan" kata erza memotong ucapan gajel

"demi makanan aku akan melawanmu" kata gajel sambil mengubah tangannya menjadi besi.

"aku menerima tantanganmu" kata erza sambil menyiapkan pedangnya. Setelah itu merekapun bertarung.

Sedangkan disisi lain kini para anggota guild sedang mencoba menguliti sang naga dari daerah terlembeknya untuk mengambil dagingnya.

"MALAM INI KITA AKAN BERPESTA" teriak natsu dengan sangat bersemangat.

XxxxxxwinterdownxxxxxX

Sedangkan didalam guild sekarang makkarov, gildarts, laxus dan naruto sedang duduk di sebuah meja sambil minum. Setelah agak lama naruto pun membuka suara.

"jadi ada apa?" tanyanya.

"ada misi dan misinya adalah menghancurkan akatsuki" kata gildarts menjawab pertanyaan naruto dengan serius

"jadi untuk kesuksesan misi aku mengirim kalian bertiga dan juga erza dan mirajane untuk menghancurkannya" kata makkarov.

"kenapa perempuan harus ikut?" tanya naruto

"mereka memiliki kekuatan diatas rata-rata jadi mereka akan ikut serta" kata makkarov

"jadi hanya lima orang." kata naruto

"aku akan memberitahu yang kuketahui tentang mereka dalam perjalanan kita" kata naruto meneruskan.

"kuharap kalian dapat bekerjasama dengan baik" kata makkarov yang dijawab anggukan oleh mereka semua. Setelah pernyataan makarov tersebut, mereka sekarang terdiam dengan pikiran masing-masing memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi kedepannya.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Penjelasan tentang sihir.

'_**hi maho : hiryu**_ : adalah sebuah sihir berbasis elemen api dengan menyemburkan api berbentuk naga kearah lawan.

'**kaze no maho : sora o bunkatsu' **: adalah sebuah sihir berbasis elemen angin dengan membentuk sebuah tombak sebagai serangan

'**kaze no maho : kaze no ken no kami'** : adalah sebuah sihir berbasis elemen angin dengan membentuk sebuah pedang yang sangat besar untuk menyerang lawan

'**Apagorevo meni mageia. Mageia pou katadikastioke apo tous theous. Mageia pou ekane tio gio tremoun kai ta vrychatai ourano. Magic apolityo dolofonos. Efgala relicmu. Oos synergatioso opoioskatadikastioke. Mageia chooris syinora' **: adalah mantra sihir untuk membentuk serangan dengan lingkaran sihir sebagai pengumpul energi negatif dari daerah sekitarnya dan menggunakan energi negatif tersebut untuk melakukan serangan. Tetapi ada syarat untuk menggunakan sihir ini yaitu hanya orang yang memiliki kutukan terkuat.

Author note :

Terimakasih masih membaca fic saya ini. Dan untuk word saya sudah memperpanjang dari yang biasanya 2000-an word menjadi 5000-an word. Dan untuk chapter ini pasti ada typo karena saya tidak membaca ulang untuk mengejar janji saya pada para reader bahwa fic ini akan update minggu ini.

Saya berharap para reader mau memberi masukan berupa review kepada fic saya ini agar dapat bertambah baik, bukan hanya untuk menyuruh 'next''lanjut' ,dsb ( bukan menyinggung loh..), tetapi untuk membangun agar saya bisa meminimalisir kesalahan. Jadi harap kerjasamanya.

.

.

Winterdown...out


End file.
